風間 Kazama
by Steel Rain
Summary: In the midst of trying to find a cure for the Devil Gene, Jin Kazama, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, runs into his former friend, Ling Xiaoyu, who begs him to stop his aggressive actions towards other nations around the world. Although ignored at first, after she is hurt in an attack by the G Corporation, Jin meets his relative Asuka and sets out in the pursuit of justice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Tekken. It belongs to Namco._**

**_Note: _This fanfic is still a work in progress, therefore I may change a few things here and there along the way. Just minor stuff like grammar, rearranging sentences and such, hopefully nothing too major. Also, I'll try my best to get the chapters out as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fanfic.**

**_Inspired by Tekken Tag Tournament__ 2, this fanfic takes place sometime after Tekken 5, but before Tekken 6._**

* * *

Far away from the bustling metropolis, Jin walked up an empty street against a hill on the rural outskirts of Tokyo. A full moon shined down upon the dark, warm, summer night. Jin came to a stop and looked over to his left and gazed at the skyline of his country's capital. The millions of city lights glowed just like the countless stars above him as the city itself reflected off of the lake below, it was truly a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath as he admired the tremendous view and placed his hands along the railing that guarded vehicles from falling off. It was so very calm and tranquil, just the way he preferred.

"Jin, come in, Jin." A static, female voice came over his radio. It was Nina, his right hand. She was busy taking over for him while he was on leave. Well, she pretty much always took care of most of the problems the Mishima Zaibatsu came across, Jin was more focused on his own personal ambition, a cure for the curse that pumped through his veins, the Devil Gene. Jin's gaze turned from relaxed to serious at that thought. He was determined to purge his body of this curse no matter what. Regardless of the cost, he was going to find a way to free himself from what has plagued him for so long now.

"I know you're there, Jin." Nina said over the radio. He sighed and crossed his arms, ignoring her. He wanted to be alone for the time being and wasn't going to let her ruin his peace.

"Fine, don't answer." She said with an irritated voice. "Something came up, something real important. I can't say over the radio." Her voice now serious. "I can handle things for now, but I need you back here soon, okay? Nina out."

Jin let his arms drop and looked down to the radio hooked on his waist.

_"Important... huh?" _He thought, wondering what sort of matter she may be referring to. He returned his gaze back to the city and took a few moments to take in Nina's words, but before he had the chance to think very deeply, he was interrupted. A footstep was heard just off to his left, down the road. Jin could feel the presence of another person there.

Almost as if to respond, the red electricity charged in his right fist and he turned to face his attacker, ready to pound the life out of whoever came out of the shadow.

"Jin!" A voice shouted. A light, female voice he knew all too well. He lowered his guard as the petite body shape came into view and he could see her clearly.

"Xiao." He said, calling her out. "What are you doing here?"

"Jin, I..." Her words were soft. She looked down, her body all cringed up. Jin could tell she was nervous and maybe even somewhat scared. He crossed his arms.

"You need to leave." He said, having no sympathy for her frightened state. Xiaoyu looked up at him.

"You can't do this!" She shouted back. "You have to stop." Jin raised an eyebrow at that and looked back at her with a face of confusion as if to say _"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" _

"You're hurting lots of people," Xiaoyu continued, her eyes watery, "You've started a world war. Why are you doing this?"

"Hmph." Jin muttered. As if he was going to explain himself to this girl. He had enough people questioning his reasons as is, he didn't need this. He turned around and began to walk away, completely avoiding her questions.

"Stop!" Xiaoyu shouted at him. "Please!" Her desperate pleas were futile for Jin ignored her entirely and continued to walk away up the road. Just then, however, he felt something. He sensed others behind him.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu cried for help. Instantaneously, Jin spun around to her and saw multiple men surrounding Xiaoyu from all directions. They seemed to have just come out of nowhere.

"Xiaoyu!" He shouted, running back as fast as he could. He could see Xiaoyu begin to fight them off, but there were just so many men everywhere.

_"Who the hell are these guys?"_ Jin questioned himself as he raced to Xiaoyu's rescue. A huge group of men swarmed her, however, and he completely lost sight of her in the crowd as he came across his first victim. Jin wasted no time with him as he brought his fist back and slammed it into the man's face which sent him flying twenty feet away and crashing into the solid, concrete road. In response, other men turned and ran at him, but were no match for the son of a Mishima and a Kazama. Jin quickly punched and kicked his attackers aside, sending them flying in every direction.

Just as Xiaoyu came back into view, he saw many of the men KO'd all around her. Thinking they all might be taken care of, he stopped several feet away and looked at her.

"Xiao." He said. Although he didn't say it, it was obvious he was checking up on her. She looked at him and smiled with a sense of victory, it seemed they had gotten all of them. Until a much bigger form came out of the shadow from behind her, a form twice the size of the average man. As it came into the light, Jin could see what it was. It was a JACK, but much bigger than any JACK he'd ever seen. Jin's face lit up with terror as he saw it approach Xiaoyu.

"Xiao!" He shouted, trying to warn her, but before she realised what was going on, the JACK grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She struggled hard to free herself, but it was useless. The steel fist from the JACK's opposite hand slammed into her hard, knocking her unconscious.

"No!" Jin shouted at the top of his lungs as the JACK tossed her aside, passed the railing and off into the lake below. Jin ran against the railing and saw her crash into the lake, his worried eyes soon turned to pure anger as he turned back to face the JACK. His head was low as his fists charged with bright red electricity and he charged towards the JACK, screaming in a mad rage.

A large explosion shook the whole surrounding forest as a cloud of thick, black smoke spread in all directions. By the time it had cleared, Jin stood there, breathing heavily in exhaustion. The JACK that once towered over him was now no more than a large, black crater with a few scraps of metal scattered here and there. One hit was all it took to blast that JACK into nothingness. Instead of being able to focus on his victory, however, Jin quickly rushed to the railing and looked down onto the lake below, looking for any signs of Xiaoyu. The water was calm, he couldn't see anything. He thought about calling for help, but it would take awhile for them to get here, there isn't enough time. Without the time to think of another option, Jin threw off his coat, kicked off his shoes, and hopped over the railing, diving straight down into the lake and crashing into the water with a loud splash.

The sudden transition from the warm night air to freezing cold water didn't bother Jin at all as he desperately searched underwater for Xiaoyu. In the middle of the night and without any kind of goggles, his vision was greatly obscured. It was so dark and blurry he couldn't see more than a couple feet ahead of him. With the moonlight as his only source of light, Jin pressed on, swimming all over as he searched frantically for any signs of Xiaoyu.

As time passed on, he became ever more fearful. He searched everywhere, up, down, left, right, still no sign of her anywhere. He got to the point where he just kept swimming wildly, hoping to eventually run into her. He couldn't stop thinking of how he treated her, of what that JACK did to her. If only he had listened, if only he had acted faster, maybe he could've stopped this, maybe he could've saved her...

Just as he thought that, he saw a dark form floating downward below of him. He could see it by the shadow the moonlight had cast onto the bottom of the lake. As he swam closer, he could tell it was her. She was face up, unconscious, slowly falling down below him, her mouth open and her arms out in front of her as she sank to the lake's floor. Almost completely out of breath, Jin used all of his strength and pushed himself down to her, grabbed her arm, and carried her all the way to the water's surface.

Jin took a deep breath as he hit the surface, and once again felt the warm, night air. Although he was exhausted, the adrenaline allowed him to press on and carry Xiaoyu all the way to the shore. Even though he had found her, she had been down there for quite some time and he hoped he wasn't too late. She could already be dead...

_"Stop it!" _Jin shouted in his head, throwing off any negative thoughts as he felt his feet hit the ground and stepped up onto the shore. He set Xiaoyu down onto the dirt. Immediately, he placed his hands on her chest and began doing CPR. He pushed against her chest hard and placed his lips on her mouth to give her air. He kept repeating the cycle over and over until finally, he felt water splash onto his arm. He placed his hand behind her head and slowly lifted her up as she coughed up the water that had accumulated inside of her all this time.

"Jin..." She whispered, softly, her eyes closed. Jin smiled, but couldn't stick around and enjoy the moment. Although he had saved her from drowning, she was however badly wounded and needed treatment ASAP. His radio was completely busted from the water, his only chance was to run into town and get her to the nearest hospital. Without hesitation, he lifted her up and began running towards Tokyo, hoping he could get there in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin stood against the window of the emergency room and watched as the many doctors and nurses operated on Xiaoyu, who had once again lost consciousness on the way here. When he had gotten onto a main road, he had stopped a car and _borrowed _it, so he could get here, the nearest hospital, as soon as possible. Whether or not the driver would have taken him here didn't matter to Jin. He understood well that every second counts in this kind of situation and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Jin wasn't afraid of anything. He was the CEO of the most powerful corporation in the world, after all, as if anyone could give him trouble, least of all the local authorities. Though he did have his fair share of enemies, and there may be those who would use this incident to their advantage.

He sighed and crossed his arms as he continued to watch the operation commence. He didn't let that possibility alarm him, not like he really cared anyway. His only concern at the moment was Xiaoyu and he wasn't going to let anything distract him from her. He couldn't help but feel guilty for how he had treated her and blame himself for this happening. He kept thinking of he could've stopped all of this, but he didn't and that tore at him non stop. Although he had other business to attend to, he ignored all of it. He felt indebted to stay here and watch over Xiaoyu, he owed her that.

The hospital personnel exited the room. Jin walked over to the head doctor.

"How is she?" He asked. The doctor seemed relaxed.

"She is bruised up, but she'll be okay." He said. "I'll keep you posted if anything happens." Jin nodded and returned back to his spot to watch over Xiaoyu. He was relieved to hear that she'd be okay.

"Jin Kazama!" A loud, female voice shouted out to him. Jin was totally caught off guard as he turned around and saw the young woman who stood there, her finger pointing at him accusingly.

"I hereby accuse you of abandoning your family and starting wars." She stated. "Time for you to pay for your crimes!"

"Tch." Jin muttered, looking at her like she was crazy. _"Who does this chick think she is...?" _He asked himself, still bewildered at the fact that this girl would confront him so directly like this. The young woman lowered her arm and approached him.

"Surrender now and I won't have to check you in to a room here first." She threatened with a super cocky attitude. At this distance, he could clearly see her features. She had short, brown hair and wore a yellow sweater vest with a white polo underneath and a blue pattern skirt. It was a type of school uniform.

_"A schoolgirl is challenging me?" _He couldn't help but smirk and let out a soft, laugh at the ridiculousness of that thought.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What are you laughing at?" She questioned, angrily. He leaned his back against the window behind him and crossed his arms.

"What a joke." He said, completely nonchalant at her accusations. That really seemed to set her off.

"Why... you-!" She shouted as she ran at him, throwing a punch. Jin brought his arm up and blocked the punch entirely, holding her right in front of him, his face to hers. At this close, he could clearly see her eyes filled with rage, but there was something off. He could see something in her, something he didn't understand.

The young woman grabbed him by the arm and threw him over, Jin caught himself and landed on his feet, sliding a short distance before stopping himself. He stood up to face her. The strength of that throw... The way it felt... He had felt that before, that strength... but that was many years ago. That was before-

"Who... are you?" He questioned, puzzled. The young woman looked at him weird, as if confused as to how he was acting, how he had asked that. Before they could continue, however, there was an explosion. The whole building shook as the door down the hall was blasted inward. A large group of men dressed in black armor came rushing in to confront them. Jin recognized them right away.

"You again?" He questioned. He could tell these were the same guys who had attacked him earlier. However, here in the light, he could clearly see a logo on their armor that was concealed before. It was of the G Corporation.

"Kazuya..." He muttered the name with pure anger.

"Who?" The young woman questioned, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Forget it." Jin said as he stepped forward and charged his fists. "Get out of here."

"Whoa, no way!" She shouted back as she ran to his side and raised her fists. "I still have to deal with you, but looks like you'll have to get in line behind these guys." She stated, with the utmost confidence.

"Hmph." Jin muttered as the men ran at him. They didn't last long. As if the two were one, Jin and the schoolgirl took them all down with a series of punches and kicks. The G Corp men didn't stand a chance for they were literally blown away. As Jin fought alongside the girl, that feeling he had gotten from before became stronger and ever more clear. He had felt this way before, but that was many years ago, back when he was still training under...

Jin paused at the thought before it could continue. It wasn't something he had thought about in a very long time, something he had locked away long ago and didn't want to remember. He couldn't bare say the name of his mother, Jun, who had died because, back then, he was weak and unable to protect her. Although this reality had haunted Jin all this time and he didn't want to reopen old wounds, he couldn't help but notice this girl's similarity to his late mother. Not only did this girl fight like her, she even looked a little like her, too. After the last guy was taken care of, the young woman punched her fists together.

"Alright, who's next?" She asked the many KO'd men who laid all around her, unable to get up from their wounds. "Anyone?" She asked again, her attitude so cocky. Although she did seem like Jun in a number of ways, it was pretty obvious that she lacked his mother's soft, gentle personality. This girl was loud, rough and as arrogant as ever, the exact opposite of Jun entirely. Jin looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, this time with a much more serious tone of voice. He really wanted to know just who exactly this girl was. She turned and looked at him, her hands to her waist as if to strike a pose.

"The name's Asuka Kazama and don't you forget it because I'm the one who'll be bringing you in!" She shouted, proudly.

"Asuka... Kazama?" He questioned, confused. He never heard of an _Asuka_ before. That name can't be a coincidence, she resembles Jun all too well. Could this be his sister? Or a cousin?

"What's the matter? Afraid?" She asked.

"You're related to me." He said, still a bit confused at the realization.

"Yeah, except I didn't abandon the family." She stated with contempt. "Nor did I start a world war."

"Tch." Jin muttered as he turned and opened door to emergency room and entered to check on Xiaoyu, completely ignoring his newly found relative. The hospital personnel were no longer there however, her pulse was stable, she seemed to be fine, but that didn't stop Jin from taking a moment to watch over her. The door opened, Asuka walked in after him and observed Xiaoyu who laid before her.

"What, this your girlfriend?" She asked. Jin didn't reply. "Oh, if you hit her..." She said, her tone of voice raging. Jin looked at her with disgust. As if he was the type to be an abusive boyfriend.

"Those men attacked us." He said, clearing his name. "I barely got her here in time." The truthfulness of the words were enough for Asuka seemed to have believed him and relaxed herself, looking back down to Xiaoyu.

"Who were those guys?" She asked, curiously. Jin looked at her, unsure of whether or not he should tell her, but then turned back and figured it really didn't matter whether or not she knew.

"They're from the G Corporation." He stated.

"The ones you're at war with?" Jin nodded. "They're out to kill you?"

"Probably." He said. "But he hurt her..." He said, and paused. "I'll make him pay for this." Jin swore with such anger in his voice.

"Kazuya?" Asuka asked. Jin looked back at her and then turned away toward the door.

"It's none of your concern." He said and walked out of the emergency room.

"Hey!" She shouted and caught up to him. "I will make you pay for your crimes." She stated. "But if this _Kazuya _guy did this to that girl, then I'll make him pay, too." Jin stopped and looked back at her, into her eyes. She was serious, , he could tell she really wanted justice for a girl who was hurt. Her attitude sure was admirable, but pretty arrogant, as well for really she had no idea what kind of opposition Jin was going up against, yet she was willing to face it simply because a girl of whom she didn't know at all had been hurt.

"Let me come with you." She said. "You really think you can handle all these guys on your own?" Jin actually did think that for he never had any trouble fighting before, but Asuka was definitely a strong fighter, he could use her help and, aside from that, Jin was very curious as to who she really was and just how exactly she was related to his mother. Although he wasn't the type to take on partners and preferred to work alone, he knew he'd be foolish to turn her down.

"Fine." Jin said, slightly reluctant to let this girl follow him around, but he knew it was the right choice. Even so, that didn't mean he'd like it. He sighed and turned his back to her, knowing his hands were tied.

"Don't fall behind."


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuya sat in his office, his elbows firmly against the desk as he pressed his hands together and closed his eyes, waiting in total silence. He was not at all alarmed to the sound of the door of the front entrance opening nor to the footsteps that escalated more and more in sound for he kept his posture and continued to sit there silently in his chair, even as he could feel the woman's presence right in front of his face.

"Taking a little nap, are we?" Anna, his second in command, asked jokingly. Kazuya, not at all amused by her joke, slowly opened his eyes and saw her face right in front of his. She was bent over his desk and looking straight at him, having absolutely no regard for his personal space. He did not reply to her in any way other than by simply staring straight back at her, his red eye glowing brightly even in the well lit office. After a few short moments, Anna chuckled as if to mock his seriousness and took a step back, standing up straight as she walked passed him and shelved some files into the cabinets beside him. Kazuya let his arms off the desk and turned his head to her.

"What is the status of the mission?" He asked, getting straight to business as usual. Anna took a moment before sighing and turned around.

"Hey, why can't you ever just take it easy for a change?" She asked. "You know, let off some steam for once." Regardless of how much he may have needed some rest, her suggestion was met with nothing more than his cold stare. Anna sighed as she turned back around and went back to messing with the files.

"Everything's going as planned." She replied in a somewhat annoyed manner as if talking business was dull and boring which, to her, it probably was. If there was any sort of joy in Kazuya in response to the good news, there wasn't any way for someone to know it for he simply turned back and placed his hands together as he had done earlier, completely straight faced and emotionless. Anna noticed his return to his previous posture and let out an irritated sigh.

"You really need to get out more." She stated as she walked passed him and opened the door of the entrance and left, leaving him alone in the office.

"I'll see you soon," He said, darkly. "Jin." Like a shark cloaked beneath the ocean's surface, Kazuya sat there quietly, lying in wait for that unsuspecting victim to come a little too close.

* * *

Watching the many bright, lit up skyscrapers go by with her face pressed against the glass, Asuka admired the view from the limousine. Even though she was from Osaka, born and raised, cities never became dull to her. It was always a very fun and energetic place to be, especially at night where all the many different lights made it into such a beautiful sight, but even with all that, she couldn't help but wonder whether coming along with her newly acquainted relative was really such a good idea after all. She moved her head off of the glass and turned to look at Jin who sat on the opposite set of seats on the other end of the vehicle, his eyes closed with his head pressed against the head rest as if he was taking a nap. Asuka wasn't all to sure if he was, though, and watched him suspiciously for a few brief moments, wondering what he was up to, but once she noticed his eyes begin to open, she quickly turned back to the window and pretended to not have looked at him at all. Whether he had noticed or not, she couldn't tell, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Although Jin carried the Kazama name, Asuka was well aware of all of the hostile actions around the globe he was responsible for. She knew he was dangerous and certainly not to be trusted. She was probably better off just knocking him out now while he was unaware and bringing him in to answer for his crimes, but she didn't. That girl from the hospital, although Asuka had no idea who she was or what the relationship between the two may be, she could, however, easily tell that Jin cared about her greatly which was a bit of a surprise to her for she had the impression Jin was more of a heartless, warlord, but, however, he definitely feels something for that girl.

_"Could they be together?"_ She asked herself. She didn't really know enough to come up with an answer to that and quickly dropped it from her mind. Regardless of if they were or not, some jerk hurt that girl bad and Asuka was going to make that guy pay. She clenched her fist at that thought. Just the mere idea of some jerk hurting a poor girl like that ticked her right off.

Ever since she was a child, Asuka had always had a strong sense of justice, making people pay for their actions was what she did best. She found it humorous how they'd underestimate her because of her age and gender, and how she'd then wipe that smirk off their faces with a strong punch that instantly knocked them right out. Growing up as the heir to the Kazama Dojo, Asuka was a very capable fighter and also had a lot of personal pride as well which, in turn, cost anyone who disrespected her a visit to the local hospital.

But even as strong as she was, she didn't know where exactly she was headed and that made her feel a bit uneasy. Going into the Unknown was never a carefree experience for anyone. However, Asuka was very confident in her fighting skills and knew that, even if something did happen, she could easily fight her way out of it one way or another, but even with that high level of confidence, she couldn't help her curiosity.

"So, where are we headed?" She asked, completely clueless as to what their destination actually was for Jin had just simply called in the limo, got in and Asuka followed. Even though she had just asked him a question, Jin only sat there in solitude and didn't reply, his eyes once again closed.

"Hey!" She shouted. Jin's eyes slowly opened and he turned and looked at her, irritatedly.

"You going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" Asuka threatened.

"Heh." Jin muttered. "I'd like to see you try." He mocked, a slight smirk across his face as leaned back against the head rest once again. Asuka's eyes lit up with rage.

"Oh, yeah-?!" She was just about ready to start an all out brawl, but then the vehicle came to a stop and Jin's door was opened from the outside. Completely ignoring her angered state, Jin stepped out of the limo and the door was then practically shut in Asuka's face.

"Hmph." She muttered as she opened her door herself and stepped out into the parking garage they had arrived to. Asuka closed the door, looked around and saw Jin who, by that time, was already on the other side of the garage, walking away with his back to her and a couple Tekken Force Soldiers in black and red armor to his left and right escorting him.

"Hey!" Asuka shouted, and ran to catch up to him. It was pretty obvious Jin had no regard for whether or not Asuka was following him for he just went on with his own business, not caring about her at all.

"This guy..." She muttered, angrily as she caught up to him just outside of an elevator.

"Haven't you ever heard of _l__adies first_?"She asked, angrily. Jin looked at her.

"What lady?" He asked and then stepped into the elevator first when the door had opened.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" She questioned, her hands on her hips. Jin didn't reply as he stood in the elevator and ignored her, as usual. She stood there angrily, staring at him, expecting a reply. When it didn't come she sighed and stepped in along with the two soldiers who walked in and stood behind them.

"My office." Jin said, calmly and one of the soldiers stepped forward and hit the top button. The door closed and they began to ascend.

_"This guy really has quite the nerve..."_ She thought.

"This is the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters, isn't it?" She asked, just now realizing where they were. Jin didn't reply. She sighed.

"Do you always ignore people when they're talking to you?" She asked, irritatedly. Jin chuckled.

"I prefer to not waste my time answering such stupid questions" He stated, just as the door opened and he stepped out onto the floor.

"Grr..." Asuka growled before following him out. This guy was really getting on her nerves. She really had to stop herself from knocking his teeth out which she so desperately wanted to do at this point. She knew she would, just not yet. Once this Kazuya is taken care of, Jin will right behind him.

_"You just wait..."_ She said to herself, eager to beat him up.

With those thoughts aside, Asuka then stepped onto the floor and observed the long, wide hall that laid before her. Many more Tekken Force Soldiers lined up in rows on either side and saluted Jin as he walked passed them. They held their salute even as Asuka walked by and she could clearly see the Tekken Force logo engraved on their chests. Obviously, she had never been saluted before and found it a bit strange to have all of these soldiers saluting her from both sides like this. Though it did feel pretty cool, she had to admit.

As they continued down the hall, a few steps led up to another level where there was a desk in front of large windows which overlooked the entire capital. The building sure was tall for a huge portion of the city could be seen from there. A large Mishima Zaibatsu flag hung from the ceiling and above the office. Jin walked over to a blonde woman ho wore a dress suit and skirt and wore her hair in a ponytail, she looked like some kind of secretary. They both exchanged glances before the woman noticed Asuka standing there and looked at her.

"Umm, who is this?" She asked, looking pretty surprised to see her.

"Just a relative." Jin said as he turned and sat down at his desk. The blonde woman continued to stare at Asuka for a few brief moments before placing her hand on her forehead and sighing.

"Right." She said as she lowered her arm, looked at Asuka, and approached her.

"The name's Nina." She said, introducing herself with her hand stretched out to her. "Nina Williams." Asuka would've preferred a traditional Japanese bow, but it was obvious this woman wasn't Japanese so she just went with the typical Western handshake.

"Asuka Kazama." She replied and shook her hand.

"I'm hosting a new tournament." Jin stated, out of the blue. Nina dropped Asuka's hand and spun around to face him.

"What?" She questioned, obviously this was quite a surprise to her, but even so, Jin continued to sit there, calmly.

"A tag tournament."


	4. Chapter 4

Nina looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You can't be serious." She said, irritatedly. It was obvious this was a complete surprise to her and that she was even somewhat alarmed at the sudden news, but Jin, however, didn't seem to react at all to it and kept his posture, sitting there quietly as if ignoring her completely. Asuka wasn't sure what was going on. She knew what the tournaments were, she'd fought in the last one, but why was he going to start one now of all times?

"A tournament?" Asuka questioned. "Why, I thought we were going after Kazuya." Jin smirked as if he was waiting for her to say that. He turned to her.

"That coward hides behind his soldiers, but he can't miss the tournament." He stated. "He will come out and I will crush him." He said, sincerely.

"So, you're going to start a whole tournament just to lure him out?" Asuka asked. Jin slightly nodded. Nina shrugged before looking back at him.

"Okay, I get that." She said. "But why a tag tournament? That's never been done before."

"Two birds with one stone." Jin replied, confidently. "Kazuya will have no choice, but to bring that woman, Anna, with him. I'll take them both out at once and the G Corporation will fall with them."

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Nina questioned. Jin replied with nothing, but a stare back. "Fine." She said, giving in. "So, I guess I'll be going with you then."

"No." He replied, instantly. "You take care of things here. I'll bring her." He turned his glance to Asuka. Nina followed and crossed her arms as she looked at her, as if in contempt.

"You're bringing _her_?" She questioned.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Asuka questioned, loudly. Nina ignored her and sighed.

"Whatever." She let out before turning back to Jin.

"If you're going to fight as a team, you better get some practice." She stated, being realistic. "I'll need some time to get everything set up, don't waste it, okay?"

"Hmph." Jin replied as he got up off his chair and walked past Asuka, back down the hall where they'd come from. Asuka stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what exactly to do next. She looked and saw Jin walking away and then back to notice Nina who had turned to her.

"You really think you're up for this?" She asked, her tone having no optimism in her abilities. Asuka crossed her arms and gave a shot back.

"You wanna find out?" She threatened, having no fear.

"Heh." Nina chuckled. "You sure are a noisy one."

"Why, you-!" She took a step forward, her arm pulled back as she readied a solid punch, but then a strong, sudden force stopped it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jin holding her arm, as if to stop her from fighting Nina.

Although a bit caught off guard at first, she then knocked his arm away and went for a strong kick, but Jin sidestepped and dodged it. She then stepped into her fighting stance, ready for an all out battle.

"Enough!" Nina shouted. "You two are supposed to be a team, remember?" Asuka looked at Nina and then back to Jin, her eyes lit up. She was ready to fight, but Jin just stared back at her.

"Hmph." Jin let out before turning and walking away back down the hall as if she wasn't even worth the effort. Asuka glared at him as he walked away. She then turned back to Nina who now seemed to have been more convinced of her abilities. Feeling satisfied that she had proven herself, Asuka turned around and met up with Jin just as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button.

The doors closed and the two of them just stood there quietly as the elevator began to descend.

"You're lucky she stopped us." Asuka stated. "I would've put you out of the tournament in no time." She declared, holding her fist up to him. Jin just faced forward, ignoring her.

"Oh, what's the matter, scared?" She questioned, mockingly. He continued to ignore her. Asuka sighed and turned away. After a few moments she turned back.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked, again with no reply. "You sure like being the strong silent type, don't you?"

"As much as you like being the noisy brat."

"What did you just-!?" Before she could finish, the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. The view of the new area caused Asuka to freeze up mid punch.

"Whoa..." She let out in awe at the new area before her. It looked like a hotel suite, but not like one she'd ever seen. It was much more glamorous and extravagant than she ever could've imagined. She stepped in and looked around. The wall directly in front of her was almost all glass, overlooking the city below. There was a huge, super comfortable looking bed that must've been a king size directly in front of a large flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Just right of the entrance to the suite was a whole, little kitchen area and opposite was a door that lead to the bathroom.

Everything was so neatly decorated and organized, it was truly breathtaking.

"I'll be back at sunrise." Jin stated, interrupting her moment. Asuka, still amazed at the suite, just gave a slight nod as she continued to admire the area.

"Don't bother me if you need something, just give a call via that phone." He said, looking at the one on the end table next to the bed. "Someone will come." And with that, he turned around and walked out into the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" Asuka lightly shouted as she rushed over to him and faced him. "Umm, thanks." She said and gave a slight bow. Although Jin hadn't been very respectful of her, Asuka had been raised very traditionally and had to give a proper thank you for what she was being given. Much to her surprise, Jin didn't ignore her or give a smart comment. Instead, he bowed slightly back as the doors closed on him.

Asuka turned back around and thought to herself.

_"Guess he's not so much of a jerk afterall, huh?" _She asked herself, a little surprised. _"Oh well, I'm still gonna kick his butt after all this is over." _She smirked at that thought and hit her fist against her palm as if ready to fight at any moment. However, it was getting late and she was pretty tired. She yawned and stretched her arms out before falling onto the large, comfortable bed, her arms spread out as she sank into the soft mattress. This place was really nice after all, she figured she may as well enjoy it for the time being.

* * *

The elevator ascended as Jin stood there quietly, patiently waiting for it to arrive at his personal room. reserved for only him. Jin took great regard to his privacy, not even Nina was allowed to go in there. He kept it neat and orderly on his own. It was his own place where he could think to himself and not be disturbed. Complete solitude, just the way he liked it.

Just then, the elevator came to a sudden stop. Jin checked the number displayed overhead and noticed it wasn't on his floor, it had stopped short.

The doors opened and he saw Nina standing there, looking at him. Calmly, she walked in and stood next to him as the doors closed and the elevator continued up to it's previous destination.

"You really think you can trust that girl?" Nina asked, obviously meaning Asuka. Jin kind of just threw Asuka into all of this, he didn't even tell Nina ahead of time. He could understand how Nina might feel uneasy about having a complete stranger stay overnight, especially about having her as his tag partner in the upcoming tournament as well. Jin, however, only replied with silence. Although he understood her feelings, he didn't need his second in command questioning his motives nor did he feel the need to explain himself to her. He was, after all, the one in charge.

"This isn't about trust at all, is it?" She asked. "It's about Jun." Jin turned and looked at her with a cold gaze, as if to tell her to shut up, but even so, Nina continued.

"She's dead, Jin, gone forever." She stated, not alarmed at all by his stare. "Nothing is going to change that."

The elevator stopped and the bell rang lightly as the doors slid open. Jin turned to face forward and stepped out, completely ignoring Nina as he walked out and took several steps into his private room.

Just as he heard the doors close behind him, he crossed his arms and snarled. Of course he knew his mother was dead, he was there and he killed the monster that was responsible with his bare hands.

_"What was she trying to say?" _He questioned himself. He didn't know, but stopped the thought entirely for it just made him angry. He didn't like anyone talking about his late mother, especially not his own assistant.

After a few moments, Jin sighed and let his arms drop.

_"Whatever." _He thought and walked over to the large chair that stood in the corner by his bed and sat down. He calmed himself down as he got comfortable, putting his leg over his knee and resting his chin on the palm of his hand that was being supported up by his elbow against the arm rest.

In complete solitude in the darkness of the room, Jin sat there, quietly, thinking to himself as time slipped by.

_"It won't be long now."_ He thought, but even as he tried to calm himself he couldn't help but remember how badly Xiaoyu had been hurt because of that man. His fist clenched with a significantly strong force at that thought, causing bright, red bolts of electricity to pulse out of his tightly enclosed fist. Regardless of what he had told the others, his true motive for hosting this new tournament was of his own personal ambition, revenge.

_"I'm coming for you, Kazuya." _


End file.
